Shurui Hyuga
Shurui Hyuga is a Jonin-level kunoichi from Konohagakure. Basics Age: Part 1: 21 Part 2: 23-24 Birthday: February 28 Blood Type: AB Height: 5' 3" Affiliation: Konohagakure Kekkei Genkai: Byakugan Occupation: Sensei Background Shurui's childhood is reletivly unknown. All that's known is that she was an orphan. She is very good at her Byakugan, she is still not as good as Tokuma, though. She is an occasional member of the Infiltration and Reconnaissance Party to help and her genin team joins her. Aito, Ruri, and Akihito are her team. She finds Tokuma attractive, too. Personality Shurui is extremely kind and caring, so much that as a kid, she didn't tell on the kids how ever did something bad, she just sat and watched. She isn't very trusting, though, because she's trusted lots of people who have turned on her. Part 1 Shurui worked at the Chuunin Exams as one of the people to make sure the children weren't cheating. Once the fighting section of the exams started, she helped the nurses with the wounded kids. She feels bad for Hinata when she's beaten so badly by Neji. Part 2 She's in this a lot more. She gets her team and they're all happy that she's so kind. Her Byakugan comes in handy when they encounter four sound chuunin on their way to their first mission. She feels good that she could really teach her students what Byakugan can do. When her team was on their down time, Tsunade called Shurui to help when they heard that Akatsuki might be in the area. She eventually meets Itachi who, after the fight with Kakashi, made one more attemt to at least find information on the Nine Tails. She fights him to the best of her ability and winds up almost knocked out when she found a radio (Guy must've dropped when he gave them to the others) and paged Guy. Itachi made an escape because his chakra was getting low and if he had to fight the others, he'd collapse. Shurui eventually makes it thanks to Sakura. She tries her best to help when Deidara is flying. She shields several bombs from Kakashi and Naruto. She's there when Gaara is revived. She's over-joyed and can't believe Gaara came back from the dead. Appearance Hair Color: Charcoal Gray Eyes: Byakugan Hair Style: Face framed and Mid thigh length Clothing: -Sage green long sleeve shirt -Leaf flack jacet -Shorts like Karin's -Wrappins going down to just under her knees -Shoes like Tsunade's -Very chipped hitae ite Abilities Jutsu: Eight Trigrams Empty Palm Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms Gentle Fist Gentle Fist Two Lion Fist Stats- Nin: 4 Gen: 2 Tai: 2 Intel: 5 Speed: 3 Stamina: 3.5 Strength: 2 Trivia Shurui means Kind Her hobby is helping her team She wishes to fight Kabuto Her favorite food is Baked Cod, while her least favorite is lemons Her favorite phrase is "If you know the weakness of the opponent, you always have a chance of winning, no matter what," Quotes (To Hinata when she was teased as a girl) "Don't listen to them, they're just jelous that you're more powerful than they are!" (To Naruto) "I have a good feeling about you, you're going to go far, kid," (To Neji) "Hinata's a lot more powerful than you think!" Category:DRAFT